1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor support that supports the flooring material of a double floor, and to a floor structure that is made to be a double floor via the floor support.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases in which, in order to improve the ability to cut-off the noise of an impact to the floor in a floor structure, a double floor structure is used in which a floor is provided a predetermined height above a floor substrate via supporting members. In such a double floor structure, there is a technique of damping vibrations from the floor by using an elastic body and a mass body, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 4-140362 and 5-52028.
Usually, the spring constant of the elastic body, the mass of the mass body, and the like are determined in accordance with the vibration frequency characteristic of the floor that is constructed, in order to efficiently damp vibrations from the floor. The vibration frequency is proportional to the spring constant of the elastic body, and is inversely proportional to the mass of the mass body. Accordingly, if the spring constant of the elastic body can be made to be small, the mass of the mass body also can be made to be small, and the size of the mass body itself can be made to be small.